Drarry AZ
by DrarryFrerard
Summary: Series of connected oneshots about Drarry YAOI MXM Slash BXB BL whatever you wanna call it! And lemons If i can write one
1. A is for Abuse

**Hi! My name is DrarryFrerard! This is my first EVER fic on Fanfiction and I am soooo excited! It's gonna be a Drarry(DracoxHarry) fic so if you don't like that pairing then why are you here? By the way, my computer is being a poo and says I didn't check the spelling and grammar box or whatever so it won't correct my spelling or grammar so I'm sorry if I make a bunch of mistakes! Anyway! I don't own anything that is in the magical world of Harry Potter so please don't rub it in… *go sobs in corner***

**A is for ABUSE**

I stared down at my body and shuttered. Big purple bruises were scattered across my body and you could see my ribs poking out from beneath my delicate skin. Scars similar to the one on my forhead littered my chest and legs and my brilliant green eyes looked hollow and scared, peeking out from behind my shaggy black hair. I glanced back at my best friend, Ron, who looked horrified.

"Mate… why haven't you told the muggle police? Your uncle shouldn't be able to do this to you!"

I just shook my head and started pulling on my baggy jeans, "It's not that simple Ron… If I called the police we would have to go to court and who do you think they'll believe, a small scrawny wierdo or a full grown normal man? I just gotta live with it…"

The compartment door slid open and in the doorway was Hermione talking with Draco Malfoy wwho was possibly one of the worst people to see right now. They both froze and stared as I tried to cover as much of my hideous body as I could since my shirt was on the other side of the compartment.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, tears springing to her eyes as she rushed forward and stood in front of me looking worried and sad, "Who- Who did this to you?"

"No one…" I muttered looking away and bending down to get my shirt, forgetting about the worst scar of all, the one on my back that spelled out the word, 'freak'. Uncle Vernan gave it to me one night when he had been extra mad since one of the neighbors had spotted me letting Hedwig out the window.

Hermione let out a shriek and I heard a gasp. I turned and saw Malfoy's eyes on me. He was shaking and his hands were balled into fists.

"I-It was him, wasn't it Harry! Why didn't you say anything sooner? We could have told the police ages ago!" Hermione said her voice wavering.

"Hermione, I'm fine. It's nothing," I snapped pulling my shirt on over my head.

"Who did it?"

I stared as Malfoy walked forward slowly till he was towering over me.

"Who did this to you?" his voice was quiet but still filled with anger.

"None of your business! What are you doing here anyway? What happened to you hating our guts, hm?"

Malfoys muscles tensed and he gripped my shoulders, "I never hated you. And Hermione is helping me figure out some… stuff. But that is beyond the point. Who did this? Who DARED harm you in such a way? TELL ME!" His voice was louder now shaking with supressed rage.

"I don't need a name, just the address and I promise they will never harm you again."

"Why do you even care?" I asked tears in my eyes as the tall blonde stared down at me.

"Because I… I, um, you know…" The boy said his face turning pink.

"No I don't KNOW, Malfoy, so explain." I snapped hostilely.

"I won't explain until I get the name and address of the person who will pay for this." He said brushing his fingers along a particularly large bruise on my neck.

"You wouldn't know them… it's a muggle so there's no point in worrying yourself over it."

" It was your uncle wasn't it? Hm? I'm right… Hermione, address, please…" Draco said looking over at the shaking girl with hard grey eyes.

"Nu- Number f-four privet drive…" She gasped out as her body shook and she put her head in her hands.

I turned and glared at Hermione, but my expression softened when she looked at me with her big watery eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry Harry! I j-j-just want to h-help you!" Her voice was quivering uncontrollably now and she rushed forward and flung herself into my arms.

" Hermione its okay… Don't worry about it. He can't do anything about it… We can't apporate at school so he'll have to wait a while and by then he'll have forgotten all about this and he'll have gotten over this phase of his-"

"It is NOT a phase. I promise I will exterminate all those who prove a threat to you. I will NEVER let you get harmed again!" Draco said his body stiffening.

"Why? Why do you care? Why are you screwing with my feelings? I don't know how you found out but why do you keep tormenting me if all I've ever done was fall in love! Is it my fault? J-just because I l-love you!" I sobbed tears streaming out of my eyes (AN Poor little uke Harry :)

"R-Ron, it's time for us to leave." I heard Hermione murmur from behind me.

"Wait, what's going on?"

"You wouldn't understand, Ronald."

The compartment door closed and it was silent except for my hiccupping sobs.

"You love me? Really?" I heard Draco say softly.

"I-it doesn't matter! You don't like me back! Even if there was the slightest ch-chance before it vanished b-because I'm h-h-h-hideous." I sobbed louder collapsing on one of the seats and pulling my knees up to my face.

"Harry! Don't ever EVER call yourself that again! You are so beautiful it's unbelievable! Come on look at me…" I heard Draco say as his hand rubbed my shoulder softly.

I looked up at him with my big tearful green eyes and he kneeled in front of me with a soft smile on his face.

"Beautiful."

And then his lips were on mine and his hand was on my cheek wiping at the tears that strayed down my cheeks. His tongue lapped soothingly at my lip and I jumped back blushing.

'W-What just happened…?" I whispered glancing up into the grey eyes just inches from my own.

"I kissed you…" Draco whispered back.

"Does that mean… um, you know…"

"No I don't know, will you explain?" He said softly repeating my earlier statement but without hostility and anger, instead filled with love and care.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, I do…"

"Are we… a couple?" I asked, feeling my face heat up instantly.

"Yes, just after I go beat your uncle to death." Draco said, a dark smile on his face.

"Um… about that… could you not beat him… please? How about we send him a howler instead?" I asked trying to give my best puppy dog face. I grinned internally when I saw my Malfoy's face light up like a Christmas tree and he looked away.

"Why? Why don't you want me to avenge you?"

"1. You're talking like I'm dead and 2. He's just a stupid muggle! He doesn't know any better! Please?"

"No… I'm going to teach him a lesson!" Draco snarled gripping me against him.

"D-Do you n-not love me?" I whimpered forcing fake tears to my eyes.

"No! Of course I love you! Oh, don't cry! Fine we'll send him a howler just no more tears!"

"Yay! Thanks Draco! I love you too!" I cheered, smiling when he looked shocked.

"You weren't actually… crying? You tricked me? What?! No fair-"

I cut Draco off with a chaste kiss and giggled, grabbing his large pale hand in my own.

**Did you like it? Give me feedback cause I don't know if it's any good!**


	2. B is for Beauty

**Hey! DrarryFrerard here! I fixed my computer (I think) so it won't be all, 'sorry we can't check for spelling errors you haven't checked the spelling and grammar box!' yay! So anyway, I don't own Harry Potter or any magical wonders like that! Yeah…. Well on with the story!**

B for Beauty

(Draco POV)

I stared as Harry walked up to the desk and handed in his parchment on why unicorns are attracted to maidens to our care of magical creature's teacher. I watched his hips sway from side to side as he walked. I grinned dreamily, thoughts of the cute little butt floating through my head.

"What are you grinning about?" My lover asked, gazing up at me with huge emerald colored eyes.

"Your ass." I said without thinking. Harry's face turned bright red and he looked embarrassed.

"W-Why?" He spluttered.

"Cause it's just too cute!" I grinned leaning forward and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"It's not cute! It's just a butt!" Harry said looking confused.

"Everything about you is beautiful, including your butt!"

"Draco… don't talk like that… in front of everyone…" He said blushing even more.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed, everyone already knows you're the definition of beauty and that you belong to me." I said cheerfully.

"Stop…" Harry murmured, looking like a totally adorable uke.

"Alright, beautiful…"

**I have no inspiration to keep writing this so, crappy short chapter is crappy and short! REVIEW! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
